Naruto hellish prison life 2 : wars and conflct
by Darth Destructis
Summary: Has star wars legends and Canon in this. Continuation of the first one
1. Chapter 1

This is a contiuation of Naruto :Hellish prisoin life

6 months have past

This is will have alot of star wars and legends references and data. Wars in the universe as well.

I dpn't own star wars or one piece. Just take concepts and ideas.

The underground emperor's where planning to get revenge on naruto and the land of uzu.

why? You ask. It is simple when honest made deals he also made sea to the underground and they made a killing selling many illegal products. It has destabilized the entire underworld and it will take time for them to cover there loss of profits.

You see honest when he was the prime minister had a huge score of rare minerals and and adam wood and other things that are there even rare and powerful danger beasts.

Thanks to naruto and the revolution they are no longer getting it.

That is why they are calling the mandolorian which is in army of warriors led by mandolore the ultimate.

"I want you to save war against the land of uzu !" A underground emperors ordered.

" Why ? " he asked.

He has distributed the balance of power and now he needs to pay for it. Lots of beri have been lost and not to mention big mom and kaido are angry as him for what he did.

1 month later

It was hell for the seas in the new world.

Even living in the new world was dangerous. With the wacky weather and see kings as well as strong pirates and other obstacles like sea kings.

It got worse when the mandolorians attacked. It was a savage strike.

There soldiers where brutal in there methods. They barred down on naruto and his men.

"Ahhh !" One solider said as he and the mandolorian warriors rights with overwhelming fire power.

Naruto was fighting off over a Mandolorian. Then he is fighting against the head of mandolorian people

Mandolorian the ultimate.

Naruto and him clash in a power struggle.

Meanwhile...

Sengoku was in a meeting with the vice adimrials and they where worried.

Why you ask,

Well... as you have guessed it had something to do with Uzu.

"Ah this is bad " A vice adimiral said.

"Yeah and it gets worse apparently there is a war going on between Mandolorians and Naruto Uzu forces. Apperently many people in the underworld are pissed about what he did to the empire and now are going to try and kill him " Sengoku told his vice admirals.

"Wow we are fucked huh ? "Garp came in and said.

"Well yeah i mean the elder stars want to send an armada or cp or both but i had to convenience them that was a bad idea. First Uzu axts as a detrent against the Yonko and the underworld. Second they have inadvertently help us" Sengoku said with a smirk.

"What do you mean ?" Garp asked.

"You know all those convicts and criminals right ? Well at any time we could pick them off or they get killed of in any condlicts that start up. And knowing this world many will start with the yonko " Sengoku said.

"I see by letting Naruto with alive we have a couple of options. 1 we keep him in power even secretly helping him as long as he acts as a detterent towards the honor as well as the underworld. 2 killing hi may end up causing a huge political backlash Nd cause are mage political and economical strife since they do but supplies from the countries that are allies with the wg. 3 even if we do get rid of naruto. We still have douglas bullet shiki as wall as those ninja and the tenants of night raid as well as the prisoners of purgatory. Do you really want to fight them again ? Sengoku asked everyone.

Meanwhile.

Back at uzu

The bounty Hunter left as well as landlord the ultimate. He was retreating and all was well for naruto .

The next day

Naruto woke find a nice surprise asagi was blowing him sucking him of with gusto.

Lemon.

She stops and possession and there tongue fights for dominance. They broke apart and salavia is exchanged.

Naruto takes Away I new off and started playing with her breasts. Asagi moans out. Her face is red and she has a lustful smile.

"What are you doing ?" Asagi asked.

" What does it look like I am doing ? " Naruto asked as he continued to play with her breasts. She continued to moaned as naruto grabbed her breasts and fondled them.

Naruto then stop and Asag I was on her knees and started to blow him again . Now huge vein dock stood up at attention and she grabbed it and started to Jack it. Her hands went up and down on naruto cock. Finally she places it in her mouth.

"Your very big naruto " Asagi saod.

"Really thank you Asagi " Naruto said as Asagi was bobbing her head up and down. As this happens Away I thinks to her self his cock tastes good.

Then asagi places her huge breasts around naruto huge cock and he placed his cock inside her breasts and she went up and down.

"On wow I this feels good. If she keeps doing this I don't know if I can't hold out for much longer !" Naruto thought in escasty.

" He is really big. I think I am getting wet by just using my breasts ! Asag I thought with lust and love in her eyes.

As this goes on the room has been Snellville must and sex.

"I can't holding anymore I am cumming !" Naruto said as he cum in asagi mouth.

She sswallows all of naruto cu m.

Naruto was panting.

Asag then gets in to of naruto and starts riding him. Making his cock hard. Naruto smacked her ass.

As naruto keeps Rankin his huge cock inside her pussy as she is riding him. He grabbed her beasts and stated sucking on it as naruto was ducking her harder and harder.

Her breast where bouncing up and down as naruto and Away I was enjoying it.

Coming ! They both

This is my last load naruto said and he came.

End lemon

Now naruto had received a message from rishi. It is a pirate haven and pirates have been known to lock there in the new world. However. Naruto has that as his territory and people have been making a ruckus there so..

"Douglas I have a mission for you " naruto said.

"Yeah " he asked

"To go rishi and find out who is causing a ruckus and if it is something you can't do then come back okay "Naruto said.

"Yes " he said

Follow rev and fav

Darth plageuis signing out


	2. Chapter 2

Last time ...

The underground emperor's are cause a stir. Ever becoming more hold on there actions against naruto's ever groaning empire. They grow desperate. They call upon the legends of mandolorian to fight off naruto and uzu however. Every action has a equal reaction. And they will find out the reason why you don't go around picking fights you can't win.

Now...

Douglas bullet is now in rishi why you ask well here is why

Flashback

At the world gov.

The world government is in outrage why because there contacts in the criminal underworld has pushed for war against naruto uzu.

"We are screwed. Who was the smart ass who decided to go to fuck ing war with the uzu"a katana wielding elder star said.

" Are contacts in the underworld have told us that the underworld emperors all wanted the land of uzu to pay for what they did to disrupt there profits. Remember there was a reason we did not get involed" the blond haired elder star siad.

"Yes we know that the empire has been providing illegal goods to us for years and we have not been getting involved as well as the two of the emperor's as well. Now naruto and his army have not gone and destroyed one of the pillars of balance in the world" the white mustache elder star said.

"Regardless we need to keep an eye out for any abnormalities in that region and make sure they are not a threat to the peace of the world" a elder star said

"Sir we have just received a report from the New world an island called rishi as island that has grassland and mountains and has villages on the islands. Any they are under attack by the mandolorians. They are requesting back up" the marine said.

The five elder stars sighed.

"Very well the marines will assist them" an elder star said.

The marine nodded and left

Silence permeated the room until..

"Great now we have to deal with the mandolorians. They are known as the world's greatest warriors in the world" the katana wielding elder said.

Meanwhile with

Back to ..m

In kohona

Danzo- what !

Tsunade- you heard right. Uzu is at war with the mandolorians for enriching there land and where growning empire.

Danzo - the mandolorian ? The soldiers even we the leaf could not defeat ?The is taking them on and winning ?! He shouts.

Tsume - is this report accurate hokage - sama

Tsunade - Yes it is.

Danzo-what is kohaha responds to this. I mean there vunerble. Now is the time to strike.

Shikaku- Can do you fool if we do that then they might survive not to mention this might blow up in our face.

Danzo- your unlike the third hokage a weak and foolish old man who does not want to take action when need.

Tsume - what are you talking about ?!

Danzo- look me in the eye and tell me this is kohona weaker or stronger ? He asked.

Tsume - well duh we are weaker from the nine tails attack and the third great war why ? Tsume asked.

Danzo nodded but then crowed and said.

Danzo- yes but let say this tsume we have gotten weak and becuase of those spearheaded policies iwa and kumo equal us in battle strength and pumping out more ninja. The only reason kakashi is not a s rank ninja is because of the third hokage softness.

1h agoDanzo- look i know you all don't like me and i am called the shinobi of darkness. However even i can see that kohona is weaking and if you can't see that then i am out.

Tsunade- what are you saying !

Danzo turns sharply and look her dead in her eyes.

Danzo- this village will either crumble in the inside out or are enemies will take us out.

Inochi- what ae you saying ?

Choza- what he is saying is that are generation grew up in war but the next generation did not. Sure there are some conflicts here and there but nothing a few experinced chunin or fresh jonin couldn't handle.

Shikaka- We also have to remeber Kohona has one all of the past wars. It has made us arrogant and we have not been training ninja like we are preparing for war,

Danzo- times are changing and Naruto the jinchiruki of the nine tails is at the center of that storm. He will shake the foundations of the world and if we are not careful we will fall.

Tsunade- What do you suggest Danzo ? A full on military or marshall law ? Are you out of your mind.

29m agoBack to Rishi

Douglas- so what is the promblem ?

Rishi leader- well we are dealing with pirates, gangs and criminal organizations and bounty hunters all festered.

Douglas- i see, boys front and center !

Behind Douglas bullet where men and women in uniform., They had the uzu sybol with armor and swords and other weapons with them. They looked like they where going to war,

Douglas- Your mission is simple free this country from the pirates and other things that pleg this island. Now go !

Sir yes sir !

They went off to do the mission.

13m agoBack to Kohona

Tsuande - Danzo are you out of your f*** mind ! What your suggesting is boarder line treason not to mention suciducial. We are weaken militarily and if you think i am going to let you turn what my grand father and uncle worked there entire lives to portect then your out of your f*** mind.

Choza - Hokage - sama, i think he should not operate his root program. However we need more ninja so here is what we do Kohana in 5 -20 years go through a thorugh training regime that will revoluntanize the ninja of Kohana.

Shikaka- lets be real here even though i extremly dislike danzo and his policies. At this Danzo clicked his tongue in anger and annoyance.

Let me finish, I still think Kohana should go through a periopd of intense training. We need an up in military strength. We have relied on our jinchuriki to much.

Inochi- yeah i agree with them hokage-sama. Look at the third ninja war and let us make a comparisoin to the second shall we. We had the three sannin Kakashi father as well as the third hokage and his team mates as well as battle experience ninja.

He continued the thrid we had the yellow flash amd his team as well as a weaken military and not as experienced ninja die and fighting. In fact if not for the fourth hokage we would have lost the third great ninja war.

secs agoTsunade- i understand. Really i do but are you sure. We did not train like that becuase it was fun. We did that becuase it was need. The kids noiw a days should enjoy the time of peace they have.

Tsume- i do i really uderstand Hokage-sama but we need to get real here for a moment. The world is a nastey place so we need to be prepared.

ack to the island of rishi

Douglas was pleased to see the soldiers under his command where dealing with the trash accordingly.

Until... Douglas sensed something off.

Douglas - mandolorians . He growled out angrigly as he saw the mandolorians attack his soldiers with out mercy attacking the civilians they where protecting. They had on mando armor and they where about to finish them off until douglas gets into the scene.

Boom !

Sir !

The soldiers in his command said in shock. The reason Douglas bullet is on the battlefield and he is pissed at these people. Why you ask well...

Flashback

At uzu

Naruto - damm it ! He yelled

Sakura- what is it love ?

Naruto - it's these Damn mandolorians these people are attacking us. Pretty soon we will be at war of they don't stop attacking our territory.

Asagi - really war ?

Naruto nodds.

Dogulas - if it comes to that then let it come. He said with a grin.

Naruto - yeah you are right except there is one promblem. They keep attacking our shipments of food and they keep harassing our soldiers and cotizen.

Douglas losses the smile but started leaking bloodlust and he was officially pissed.

Now present

Douglas vs mandolore

Mandolore- you know I am known as the indomamable in my people and I am the leader. Let me tell you we are paid by the world government as well as other parties to see you guys in uzu destroyed.

Douglas - why though ?

Douglas and mandolore charged at each other creating shockwaves in the air as they clashed fists.

Douglas dodged a punch from his enemy.

He back peddled and kept dodging punches left and right.

Douglas head butted the indomidable. And blood started to come down his face from his forhead.

Meanwhile back to uzu - lemon.

Robin was on her knees sucking on Naruto's cock her tongue swriling around the head of his cock. Naruto then grabbed Robin head and began to face fuck her.

"I'm cumming " Nsruto yelled.

Naruto then put his cock inside Robin pussy and she started bouncing on Naruto cock. She moaned in pleasure as Naruto eyes rolled back to his head. She kept boouncing as Naruto cock hit her cervix.

Naruto cummed inside Robin.

End lemon

Foll fav review

Darth Plageuis signing out


	3. Chapter 3

Kumo

It was a long sunny day the sun was bright and everything was peaceful. The villagers was happy and the ninja of kumo was strong .

However one could not say the same for the raikage. Right now he was reading his briefing from his spies on what going on in the leaf village.

Ay- hahaha !l this is rich.

Darui- what is funny raikage - sama

Ay- well according to our spies kohona has been going through a political relieminent or a political upheaval as of late.

Darui- such as .

Ay sighs. Ay - look every since the jinchiruki of the nine tails disappeared to years ago the balance of power shift greatly. The nine tails is the strongest of the high and to have it disappear and he in uzu is not a chance in hell. In fact it quiet possible that the entire world is gunning for him.

Killer bee the eight tails jinchiruki came in.

Bee- look guys I know you all want what is best for Kimi but attack on yournowj

Bee- it won't end well.

Ay-look i am nort going to attack even if i did itr would leave us vunerable to toher ninja villages.

Bee nodded as well as Darui.

Ay - all we can do is wait and see what will happen in the future.

In Iwa

the third tsuchikage was and elderly short man who was his village's leader.

He is sitting behind his desk looking over the reporst and he is filled with worry.

Why you ask well it is simple

It is kohona

For all it boasts about being a peaceful village it has one all the great wars of ninja and battles. Also producing great stragetoies as well as produced the strongest ninja.

Now it looks like Kohona is in a political wall or barricad so to speak.

Onoki- Kitsuchi and Kurotsuchi come here !

Kitsuchi- yeah tsuchikage-sama,

Kurotsuchi- yeah gramps.

Onoki -we have receive word that kohona resides jinchiruki is the one in the new world and created his own village.

Kurostuchi- wait gramps I thought he was in purgatory ? Did he break out ?

Onoki nodded.

Onoki- he did and he has cause quite a stir as of late. Not only breaking out and bring the worse criminals with him but also went to battle against the world gov. Strongest warriors.

Kitsuchi paled and asked - wait so he is right against the world gov. Right what's that got to do with us ?

Onoki- nothing . I just wanted let you know the situation. If we attack then we will be left vulnerable to other nations. Not to mention we will be seen as the ones who started war.

kitsuchi in other words a pr stunt right. We will be seen as warmongers. That is thorsty for conflict right.

In kiri

Mizukage was a women who was in her mid to later 20 and she was doing paper work when ao and chojuro.

Ao - Mizukage- sama we have received word that right now uzu is at war with the madolorians.

Chojuro- he is right so what are we gonna do I mean...

Mei smiled and said - nothing we are still recovering from the civil war which devastated kiri

Mei- we watch and observe right now.

With suna

Garra - baki it looks like my friend naruto really is amazing.

Baki- he really does not do anything half cocked doesnt he. Haki chuckled.

Temari - no he does not .

KAnkuro- so what are we gonna do.

Garra he smirks and starts leaking huge amounts of killing imt.

Garra- we ally with him of course.

Haki- Garra that will anger the leaf village.

Garra - I know and I don't care. They took mission from us to the point that we would go bankrupt. Also we are a free nation we can do what we want.

Back with kohona 2 days later

They are still bickering about what to do with uzu.

Tsume- look we all agree that we need more trained ninja. But if we attackinG we would need to go through nami no kuni or kiri.

Tsunade- no absolutely not .

Tsunade- the reason is simple attacking would be angry an enemy we do not need.

Danzo- I agree

Tsunade - come again danzo.

Danzo- look I know how not looks like but let's be real here if we attack all out we would be crushed. From my reports naruto alone could decimate an army of ninja. If we had what we had during the first and second great wars yeah sure let's attack but. We have gotten so WEAK that it is laughable. Instead of training for war we have been doing gardening and fashion shit. Instead of raising the standards for our ninja they have stagnated. If we went to war do you think we would win ? No we would be crushed. Sure we are the riches out of the five but we are at the weakest we have ever been. Frankly we have overly relied on our hokage to fix everything. Many ninja die because over relieance. Also teamwork is good but not at the expense of the growth of our ninja. We need to up their training. Most of the clan heirs are barely chiming level ninja. They don't have the grit or the determination need. That is what naruto had in spades. Sure he was not a genuis like his father of a full blood uzumaki like his mother but he made due with what he had and he was great. Mastered the rasengon at age adow clone justu at age 12 and he did all that by himself. Defeated shukua at a gennin. Summoning gamabunta which by the way takes lots of charkra to do so yeah that's what we are up against.

Danzo continued - even if naruto has not mastered the nine tails he can still weird formidable justu. Also let's not forget he escape the purgatory and created uzu. Also he has many allies that are powerful as well.

Danzo- my point is this i the older generation has not help the younger generation. I know what you you don't trust me but please consider my words.

Tsunade- anyone else having anything to add.

Tsume - I do. To many things are starting to make sense when you think about. Tsume said and she glared at the three council members and civilian e continued sign-up like how the ninja academy is ran, naruto's banishedment and treatment here.

Tsume - also who told the uchihia to stay back during the Kyushu attack the third hokage would not make that descision. Also according to anbu SOME one decides to devils there graves and take there eyes.

Chozua - the civilian strapping money as well as messy with the academy. Wtf! Are young lings we are ninja. You lowering the standards are gonna get a lot of us killed. Chozua said with a scowl.

Inochi- he is right you know becuases curriculum my little girl does not know about the dangers of the ninja wor ld. She is a ducking fan girl.

Shikaku- my son will get killed because of what you are doing to the academy ! He has no motivation. If war where to break out they would be the first to die !lll

Civilian council- look hard kids wanted to be ninja so once the third hokage was in office...

Shikuka- so basically beuase you wanted you children to have a shot at there dreams you sabotaged the ninja academy by lowering there standard and buoy time authorities I would be the norm ? Is that right ? Shikuka asked with a serious voice

Civilian council- yes.

Tsunade exploded in fury - you fuck ing idiots you are sending my forces to the slaughter all because of your ego and pride of you fuckingn children who by the way are either dead or training to be dead. Also we need to talk about our jonin and the way they train the next generations.

Tsuma- I agree the state of our jonin is deplorable state. They don't have the fire to do there job.

Tsunade - so what shall we do.

Shikuka- I say we put them are ninja forces through a training exercise and have them train harder.

Back with douglas.

He was battling the mandolorians. He was bleeding but would not stay down.

He yelled and he haki his fist to black and punched a mandolorian away.

Mandolore the indomitable does the battle as most of his men pay dead

At the world gov.

"What ! - a elder star said.

Madolore- you here me sir Douglas bullet was there which means the rumors are true. Douglas was apart of naruto empire.

The goresi - this is bad ! They have powerful warriors if he is there as well as shiki.

The goresui - shit this is bad we need to alert kong immediatlly.

Kong - what is the problem now ?

Elder star- we Need you to go and inform the marines about this new development with uzu. We well inform chiper pol

Follow , review, fav

Darth plageuis signing out


	4. Chapter 4 new

**yo guys I am going to make a part 3 and 4 to my prison hell life. It will be epic and different and the story will be in a new direction.**

**See you then**


End file.
